Corrupted Flower
by Daylite
Summary: Written for MissDinosaur's Birthday: A night at the courtesan house renders Enma Kozato smitten for a certain Higanbana-Oiran that unexpectedly happens to be a male. "We committed a sin, so we must face a penalty." Two people who can't be together. A single desire to stay together. 0027. Semi/AU. Yaoi. Inspired by the song, Corrupted Flower.


背徳の花: Corrupted Flower

* * *

**READ THIS FIRST: **This fic is interlinked to the song. For better understanding, find the lyrics of this song. You can choose not to do that, but understand the story as well. The words on the top of each section represent the progress of the story, as well as the how this story is acted out.

This suddenly came to me when I was listening to covers; so you can kill me for being unoriginal, and if this fic turns out really bad, kill me too. This is my first time writing 0027 (fully); so if I ruined it for you, kill me too-ahh anyway you get the idea.

* * *

Written for _MissDinosaur _because… because you like 0027, and I haven't gave you anything for your birthday.

So happy belated belated belated b'day (: !( I know it's very late-how many months has it been? I apologize; this fic took up some time since I'm busy with school, the other fic and life.)

Inspired by Corrupted Flower-(Rin/Len Kagamine)_-Toriko Cover_

_**Rating: M; semi(?)-AU/ Full AU**_

* * *

_0027;; Enma's POV._

* * *

**Intoxication**

The red to orange glow of the sun-covered hill dominated the background, and it was as if the sun was bleeding, as red oozed from the sun, like a red concoction that floated due to being immiscible. The sun and moon stood side by side, like twins that were never meant to be together, as my heart waned.

The crowd was silenced once the oiran stepped on the stage. She stood out among all the ladies, even between the _hime_ of this era.

The fluttering of the butterflies matched her eyelids, the graceful splitting of her arms, the elegant parting of her legs, the swirl of her hair, the porcelain white skin like the moon, the simple design of her kimono. Her big doe chocolate brown orbs, the bright flowers blossoming on her kimono, the drawing of her fan, as graceful as a swan. The gentle, soft voice that enchanted me…

The way she swayed as her golden earrings clanged and splayed on her kimono, the positioning of her feet, her full red lips, her honey caramel coloured hair that waved along with her charming and alluring movements, her long eyelashes…

The way she halted her dance with a gorgeous pose that gave in to no odd angles, the way she folded her long, thick kimono as she sat down, the way she closed her eyes as her hands rose…

Her skilful fingers as she played the _koto_…

The failing of the honey, brown and golden maple leaves altogether as it littered the red light district's floor on this cold evening…

'_I've fallen for you.'_

The courtesan lowered herself daintily, and bowed down, nodded in sequence to respect the customers watching her fleeting yet breath-taking dance. The audience gave a generous amount of applause to acknowledge her entertainment provided. The white-haired owner of the courtesan house, Millefiore, bowed promptly after stepping to the center of the stage.

"A night with _Higanbana-Oiran_-pricing at 8 million yen per hour. Any betters?" The owner announced with a huge smile, and immediately thousands of hands rose, forming a sea of hands. The courtesan's orbs turned darker, and her smile vanished in an instant. A strand of hair fell from her hairdo, and she tugged it behind her ear immediately, revealing her earlobe and her golden lily shaped earrings.

The number of hands began to decrease slightly as the auction dragged on, and it was left to 2 betters soon.

"20 million yen! Any last takers? 3,2-"

My hands was sweating from the clutch of number tag for the auction. _I want her. _Ignoring all the warnings from my friends, I rose the tag.

"50 million."

That moment, it was as if the spotlight was cast on me. The girl's eyes widened, but bowed curtly in my direction. Murmurs, whisperings and finger pointing-all about me betting for that lowly oiran woman. To their eyes, she wasn't worth it. She was just a fling, and secretly, as I gaze into those desolately pained filled eyes that was hidden from the audience, I couldn't help but give her the best smile to reassure her.

"50 million yen! Any takers? 3,2, 1 AND SOLD!" the malicious grin on the owner's face showed that the profits probably go to her pockets instead of the oiran.

Oiran owners often exploit young girls or buy young girls at cheap prices from a poor family and groom them to serve men. They are barred and chained, tortured even, and to serve until their death. Despite knowing this, I couldn't resist raising the tag, a tiny twinkle of regret bloomed in my heart, but it was soon uprooted by my desire for her.

As the audience began to get used to my declaration of buying her for an outrageous price, the young courtesan bowed and made her way out of the stage. The next girl following her, and a few girls so on and so after didn't appeal to me at all. To me, they were painted in monochromic colours compared to the girl who caught my eye.

It was as if a spell was cast on me, she bewitched me completely. Deciding that my engagement with the other mafia family I agreed on just today was breached, I endeavoured to know her more. _What was hidden behind those layers of kimono?_

As the mumblings of the other audience roused my ears, I mimicked my father, _Cozart Shimon_ in swigging the glass of brandy and gulping it soon after. My father shook his head in disgust after witnessing my prohibited act, but said nothing, as my step-_father_, _Giotto_. The oiran earlier had resembled him in mannerism and facial attributes.

My father sighed but smiled. It reminded of him being enchanted to my step-father, so he signalled me that it's okay.

The rest of the performance in the courtesan house went on for ages, and my body was trickling with anticipation to meet her-the corrupted flower that I wasn't supposed to have.

The rest of the performance finally drew to an end when the last performer, a curvy woman revealing much of her figure-not as reserved as _Higanbana-oiran_, and compared to her-Higanbana-oiran was much more refined of course-danced as her tits jumped with her. Although she managed to snitch many of the fellow audience's heart, as she blinked to me, I almost quivered.

Her bet-30 million yen-was still lower than mine.

I realized that today I was being too discreet. It wasn't like me to do this, I was supposed to be more jittery, but today it was like magic, perhaps I've met my witch.

As the audience flocked out along with the chattering, the rest of the winners and me abide patiently for their courtesans.

The silence dragged on but if I listened closely enough, I could hearken the murmurings of the owner, the last courtesan that performed and the one that caught my eye arguing.

After what seemed like forever again, as I glance at my watch repeatedly for the fifth time to find that only 10 minutes has gone, the rest of the courtesans emerged on to the stage and bowed. As the owner of the thousand flowers read out the assigned tag number to the oiran, I impatiently waited for higanbana-oiran's name to be called.

"Higanbana, tag number 00."

I stride ahead once the tag is being called out, as my heart beat faster and louder, waiting to burst the joy of witnessing the corrupted flower again. The owner pushed her on to me, causing her to almost topple over, and I held her from tripping. It seems that the lady luck is smiling upon me-I'm not so careless today. I hope to impress Higanbana-oiran…

"Psst psst, sire, psst" The owner whispered in low voice, low enough that only Higanbana-Oiran and I could hear.

"Well you see," he paused, chuckling, "My dear Higanbana-Oiran here," The owner whispered, and the oiran interrupted her before he finished speaking.

"A male."

**Poison**

I remained impassive towards the oiran's confession. My eyes darted back to the door of the courtesan hall. My parents were involved with a heterosexual relationship too, and secretly, I felt a pang of excitement as well as fear.

"I don't mind."

The courtesan's head immediately snapped up, along with the owner. They glared at me like I was some weird old pervert. The courtesan's eyes however, was overcome with fear and horror. His hands were shaking with apprehension, and beneath the flowery silk kimono, his whole figure must be quivering.

"Well, if you don't mind… I'm sure he could service you a night, but since it's his first time, do treat him gently if you can, alright?" The courtesan muttered uncaringly and grinned, and shook off this incident like it was nothing.

"I'll tell Hibari-kun that you'd be late home tonight." The owner informed to the male, and he nodded and kept his expression blank.

A male weaved through the small crowd of assigning oiran to winners, and made his way through them. The jet-black haired male halted in front of me, staring at me with his cold, grey eyes.

"Herbivore. You. Take good care of that herbivore over there." He closed his eyes, and then reopened them. The oiran nodded to the man wearing yukata, and he stormed off soon after. He must be _'Hibari'-_the head guard of the thousand flower's oiran house as well as the red light district.

I wondered what connections did this beautiful man had with him.

As I gaze again, mesmerized by her chocolate brown orbs, I find myself more drawn to him.

I took his hand by force and dragged him to the room assigned by the owner just now. The numerous rooms confused me but the courtesan politely led me to our room, though he was still not letting his guard down.

As we approached the room, I sealed all exits, causing him to tense.

Finally, I folded my legs and settled down on the floor, bidding him to do the same and he courteously copied me, not daring to look at me. He was the first to speak, to my surprise.

"…Sire, I-" I decided to interrupt him, by listing out my intentions.

"…Higanbana-Oiran…" I mumble, blushing a little, "your dance was spectacular." He flinched by that praise, but blushing a little, he thanked me, bowing down.

"Higanbana-Oiran, I'm not going to do anything to you. You can relax…" though that definitely wasn't my intention…_maybe_. Part of my intention was to know him, the other part was just for pleasure.

Higanbana-Oiran shook his head as his brown hair fell to the ground with the force he's shaking with. I kneeled down and picked up the pin, gently placing it on his cold, smaller hands.

"Sire-" I stopped him again, something I would never do to someone at home due to politeness. I returned back to my original seat.

"P-please, call me Enma." I said, face blushing again. I'm partly annoyed by the fact that I'm blushing, but I couldn't stop it.

"Ah? No, it'd be too-"

"How about Enma-kun then…? I'll call you by your name too… what's your name…?" I questioned quizzically, the curiosity fuelling my burning desire to find out more about him.

"…You can call me Tsuna." He answered, as a lock of hair fell down again. I brushed her hair back, causing a slight blush from him, and as he gaze at me, I could feel that he was slowly becoming more accustomed to me.

"Tsuna-kun then. Nice to meet you." _I am smitten by you._ He bowed again, and to return it, I bowed in return. His scent of perfume-a type of lily that I couldn't put my hand to-invaded my nostrils. The sickly sweet smell that made my body ache for. As I tried to stop the corrupted flower's poison from invading my body, I strained to control myself.

"Enma-kun, your eyes are so pretty-" that statement was followed by a squeak "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Tsuna-kun is beautiful too. I'm unable to take my eyes off you… Tsuna-kun." I claimed, on the verge of losing it, as I felt my fist clench tighter, my legs shifting and me eyes strain to focus on somewhere else other than him.

The pattern on the walls became my next available distraction as our conversation lasted, with many interruptions from the owner to check how we were doing. The owner let me have him for the next 2 hours for free because of looking at my status and the area of control my family has. Practically, my mafia family controls the whole town.

"Enma-kun, are you okay? You look kind of pale…" he commented, and opened up slowly to be during the period of the last 2 hours as we became more amiable to each other. It was like we were life-long friends, we could chat from anything under the sky.

"_Family?"_

I exhaled, trying to reason what I am doing here now, once I snapped out of this daze. It might be the alcohol causing all this. I have duties to perform, and without the engagement, so goes our lives of several of our mafia members. He looked as mesmerizing as before, but I cannot stay intoxicated forever, I realize, I stood up, readying for departure suddenly.

"It was nice meeting you. I'll come for you tomorrow." I breathed, feeling the scent of his lingering presence on me. As I left, his lonely soul seemed to be beckoning me back to him, and my body is beginning to show signs of needs. I sighed, as I clenched my jaws, as it tightened around the Shimon family ring.

_I've fallen so deep._

**Haze**

Last night, the hazy moon illuminated the darkness of my heart as I gaze into the snow whiteness of it, reminding me of the dancing boy. He roamed into the depths of my heart, my mind, and ate my soul alive.

I was haunted by the dreams of him naked in my bed; as I tried to sleep that night. He invaded my dreams, my thoughts, as well as my soul. How disgraceful I've fallen. The wind chimes rang as the wind blew continuously, and my papers flew and landed on the floor.

Bending down to pick the papers, I was reminded again of the dream I had last night-meeting him at the market today as he picked up something that I dropped for me. Groaning in exasperation, I rubbed my eyes. I hadn't sleep a wink last night, the temptation of her was too-…

Now even as I try to complete my paperwork today, the image of him, the voice of him is plaguing me. I bit my lips, trying to focus again as I picked myself up.

As I read through several documents and flip back to re-read it, _'The contract states that the Shimon Family must provide with the following conditions: …'_

Family? That's right…I cut short our conversation with him yesterday because of that…

I regretted it very much now, shaking my head again, trying to shake the feeling off. On a spur of the moment, I decided to take a walk in the market nearby, secretly hoping that I'd meet him.

I excused myself from the work, and brought along my wallet as I walked to the market silently, cautious of the dogs from my family manor. I don't get along with them very well.

As I reach the gates of the market place, the buzzing of the bargaining of the people with stall vendors, the murmurings of people conversing, along with the noise of children playing along the street reached my ears. I gulped, the moment I blinked, I recall my dream.

_His pale naked white porcelain skin…_

Steadily, I strolled down the street as I try to bounce the thought off, as something sparkling caught my eye.

A golden spider lily carved hairpin… Higanbana-Oiran Tsuna…

I walked up to the store and picked the gorgeous hairpin up. The old lady that was selling her goods was an unfamiliar face. Nevertheless, I ignored the fact and gave her a tender smile.

"Ah, young man. You have great taste. It was one of the items carved from gold and silver with the poison of _Higanbana_." She demonstrated the hairpin, ticking it. The echo of the metal pin caused me to smile.

"I'll have this then."

The lady nodded her head, and stuffed the pin into my hand.

"You can have it, young man. It's on the house." The old lady mentioned and gave me a smile. I tried to stuff some money into her hands, but it was still rejected by her. I tried to convince her but she still wouldn't take any money from me.

As I turned away from the old woman to catch a breather of air after arguing with the old woman, I spotted the swift sway of brown locks surrounded by several men.

"…Tsuna-kun's in trouble!"

**Gallantry **

I felt feverish yet concerned, as I rush through the crowds immediately, completely forgetting about the debate and the hairpin that was tugged away in my pocket. Dressed in kimono, with prim and proper hair pinned up, he looks like he was about to head for work.

The men surrounding her was discussing about taking turns on bedding her. I narrowed my eyes. How befitting of those mongrels. I fished my gloves in my jacket, and slipped them on like a veil encompassing my hands.

"Little girl, come with us and we'll give you the best night of your life!" One of the imbecile shouted, and the others howled with laughter at his statement. As I approached, just for a brief second, I saw the slight chance of Tsuna's orbs-from chocolate brown to amber.

Silk embodied lilies on her kimono creases as he moved, marching ahead to ignore the fools. I followed and quickened my pace, trying to catch up with him.

_The scent of spider lilies invading my senses… _

As they almost touched him, he paused in the road on the right time, _was it intuition?_ , and sent a freezing glare at the boss of the gang.

Passer-by's were looking at them as if they were some new attraction from the zoo. Most of the men's eyes were glued to him. Indeed, he was given the looks of the goddess of the moon, something that I could never have. A sin to have. I imagine his touch on me, and his soft gaze on mine.

"…_Higanbana-Oiran," _I called, and immediately her head turned to my direction. I never intended to forgo the formalities with him in the public, after all, I decided that we should only use that in private. I felt my skin tickle as I imagine myself sitting next to him tonight.

"…Shimon-dono," he acknowledge and bowed. He must have noticed my formalities with him. I waved my hand, signalling that it was alright to rise.

The rest of the gang drew their attention to me when she recognized my presence but not theirs. They grunted and approached me. I inwardly gulped, something no one has noticed. Somehow, I don't want to act useless in front of the courtesan.

The leader tipped his face, and I clenched my hands into fists. I hadn't had the chance to touch her like that. _How dare he._

"So you're an _oiran_? I'm sure I could afford you, more than that red head over there. How much?" He sardonically asked in an overly sweet voice. That insult was way overboard. That was the limit. I flared.

My gloves converted to the Shimon gloves immediately, lighting up the earth flame- and the fire in my palms were the largest I ever manifested. I landed a swift punch straight at the centre of his face. Usually I would care- I don't want to get into trouble of extra paperwork or hurt civilians, but this time, he's taken it too far.

"Get your filthy hands off her." I growled, eyes flashing with anger. Tsuna-kun was behind me, blinking in shock. Around this neighbourhood, only the Shimon and the Vongola holds the power of the hyper dying will mode.

The people around us gasped in shock as some ran off or hid and some remained to watch the show.

"..Hah? Filthy? I'm not so sure who's much more dirtier than me. I'm willing to bed her despite her being touched by so many men! She should feel privileged!" The leader yelled as he wiped the blood off his broken nose. I'm sure I broke his nose-there was a crunch when I hit him. The rest of the gang swung their arms at me as if they could threaten me with the big number of people on their side.

Although their bodies were filled with tattoos from top to bottom, and they appear to be a larger built than me, somehow, with him here, giving me strength, I know I cannot lose. I cannot become loser Enma in front of the beautiful boy. Being an oiran, one must bear shame on her face even if the humiliation becomes too big. Once they retaliate, their career is over. That doesn't mean that I can't lend a hand.

I stifle a sarcastic laugh. "…I'm sure both you and I know that you're the one that is being filthy, throwing yourself on women that don't want you. You're just like a frog who dreams of being with a princess."

"Princess, her?" That instant I felt my legs move on its own accord as I kicked his groin. Bull's eye. He held the area, bowing down, whining in pain as he rolled down on the dusty floor.

"T-This is none of your business! Mind your own business, Shimon or what- I'm sure that she's just an expensive toy." The leader mumbled, eyes bloodshot in pain. I stepped on his head and rubbed my foot. The rest of the gang members tried to attack, but they stopped suddenly and ran.

I wasn't sure of the reason why. As I gaze into Tsuna-kun again, a shade of amber in his irises was still present, as it gradually fade to brown back.

"Shut the fuck up." I felt the flames burn him as my shoe contact with him briefly. It felt good to do that, but doing that has its responsibility. I have to be punished by my father later. Besides that, I find myself cursing-something that I wouldn't do usually unless I'm very outraged. I forced a smile as I turn myself to him.

"AHHH!" the man screeched in pain as the flickering pants die off. I made sure that he was still alive and the wounds wouldn't be too serious.

"Mark my words-that oiran will become mine."

"Yours?" I chuckled. Tempted and driven for revenge, I grabbed his hands and bring him to the front of me. Lowering my head down, I kissed him, deep, as the people watched, along with the leader.

His soft lips was sensitive, yet I had a feeling of his lips being virgin, as the mild contact drove me to the corner-my desire was overflowing. Pushing him closer to me, I could almost feel his racing heartbeat through the layers of cloth. His blushing face was irresistible. I deepened the kiss, and it felt like he willingly returned the kiss, as our tongues were in sync and moved as I paced it to my liking. The soft lips and wet grotto-it makes me want _more_.

I could almost taste the poison in my mouth, that sweet lingering poison that tasted like nectar from the spider lilies that the lark picked. _So sweet. _He had closed his eyes, as I brushed his face, where the man touched, and brushed it with my fingers again. _His smooth, skin._

"She's my woman."

**Mendacious**

"S-sorry." I apologized, cheeks ablaze. I hadn't meant to do that. It was the dying will's fault probably, but I wouldn't say I regretted it. We were back at the courtesan house again, and this time I was welcomed with open arms by the owner. Not by Hibari-san though. He glared at me with those menacing glare, as if threatening me to let go of him.

Higanbana-Oiran was blushing though, and the room was temporarily filled with an awkward silence. As I scuttle to speak, Higanbana-Oiran spoke first.

"It's …okay. I… wanted it too…" That sentence made my heart race faster than running a marathon. That sentence corrupted me-it gave me hope. I closed my eyes in despair, then felt gravely aware that we weren't meant to be. My body just desires for his body-_right_?

I shifted my legs, sighing. His facial expression remains subdued, but I could see signs of anxiety in him when I sighed. I wonder, …_does he feel the same as me?_

"Tsuna-kun…"

The male sitting at the opposite of me immediately looked up, as we gaze into each other's eyes. It felt like something 'clicked' and 'linked' between us. Laying my unwavering gaze into his eye, I felt my heart race again. He mirrored my actions, and for that fleeting moment, both of us were lost in our worlds as we look into each other's eyes.

I embraced the moment, finally able to allow my line of sight to tarry at her face awhile more. The curve of her lips… _melted my heart._

Even without contact, I wish to be like this forever, irrevocably.

"Enma-kun…" I simpered.

Finally breaking the eye-to-eye contact with him, my eyes trace along his spider lily kimono. Then I recalled-I was arguing with the store vendor. I crumpled by black skin-tight jeans, and released it, thinking that I would go back to the store tomorrow to return the money.

"Tsuna-kun, I have something for you."

His eyes immediately fill themselves with the glitter that wasn't present in that auction that day. It was heart-warming to see him like this, _I want to see more of the facets of him._

Fishing out the hair accessory I bought for her earlier, I revealed it to her.

"Here. It's okay if you don't want it I'll understand…" I mutter, scratching my head with one of my hand.

Tsuna-kun blushed a little, and deeply bowed down, thanking me for it. _Anything for you. _I know that he's a boy… but I couldn't resist buying him this… I want to cherish him… I want to adore him… I want to be _inside of him._

"T-Thank you. I am undeserving of this affection though. I'll only wear it… for you, Enma-kun." He thanked me, and I slowly helped her slot it in her silky brown hair that I could sieve through all day.

As he bent down to thank me again, I could see more of his milky pale skin under the layers of kimono.

_You're seducing me…_

"My nursing passion for you is about to explode…" I whisper, and gradually, as I become aware that I spoke louder than I thought, the graceful oiran was looking at me incredulously. I blush in shame, giving him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Tsuna-kun… I- should go." I stood up, steadying myself and my black shimon military jacket, and stumbled out of the room. Just as I was about to close the door, Tsuna-kun grabbed my sleeves.

"I want…to know you better."

_I'm sinking deeper to the depths of irreversible lust for you. _

"Me too. I'm sorry, I have to see my fiancée now. I'll see you …next week? I'll tell the owner to not let you perform for the rest of the week…if you want…"

"…It's okay, I'll perform…"

_Don't you understand I want to possess you? You can only belong to me… _this selfish desire is driving me crazy… I'll feed the cats at home later to confide it them as well…

"… … It's your freewill." _I'm sorry Tsuna-kun…for these selfish feelings. For wanting to taint you. It's better that we keep our distance… I'm afraid to hurt you. _

**Sins**

The sky looks so far apart from the earth when you view it from the sea. The gentle crash of waves ashore to sand or rocks, the breezy beach, palm trees shaking as if dancing… I escaped from the town so that I could run away from facing punishment, paperwork, as well as _him_. I groaned in frustration-clearly knowing the fact that running away wouldn't solve anything.

What can I do? For this whole life of mine, I'm not as competent as my father, _Shimon Cozart_. We were compared, and I was even nicknamed Loser Enma. I couldn't disappoint my father as well as the whole family again by breaking off an engagement. They'll think that I don't even have the ability to marry someone.

"…Adelheid…" I acknowledged, as the wind gently caress both of us. I took deep breaths and finally spoke.

"You knew." I whisper, gently bringing myself to turn to her, as she stood beside me, nodding. It's as if she understood me. Adelheid was my fiancée. We have no feelings for each other, but only oblige because it's necessary to carry the line on.

My father marrying Giotto, my step-father, was another exception. Since I was created, marrying Giotto was not a problem. Giotto was kind to me, malignant and possessed something that I could not put a hand on. You see, my mother passed away long ago after drugging herself to death. She was fooling around. My father didn't care about her too-he was long ago-in love in Giotto.

At the dead of the night when I was young, he would sneak out, thinking that I was asleep. Sometimes when Giotto visited us, he would give that kind of glare to him. It's hard to describe seeing my father like this, it was really very different. I wondered if he had had to experienced what I had to right now.

I snap out of my thoughts of my father as Adelheid spoke.

"Yes, I knew. Stop running away and man up, Enma, you'll be a capable leader, I know." Adelheid encouraged, and although I was touched, I wanted to rebuke something.

"It's nice to have you believe in me, Adelheid…" I let my voice drift with the incoming wind. "I fell in love with someone else. I know you love Julie. Let's…" the wind blew again, as I pause, enjoying it. Kicking some sand off the ground, I continued.

"Break the engagement." Finally, as I say this, I felt something lift off my chest. Even if she rejects it, at least I tried. Maybe I could act like father.

"Are you crazy, Enma? You know I agreed to this for one reason. For you to be the mafia boss!" Adelheid yelled, shocked. "Let's forget about Julie and me. Who? Who's the girl?"

I watch as the crabs crawl themselves ashore, and I blushed, unsure how to answer her question.

"A-Actually, it's not a girl." I heard Adelheid took a sharp intake of air. Playing with my fingers, I played with the handi-aid I just stick a few days ago on my finger-I cut myself accidentally while I was in the kitchen. Sometimes, even I myself couldn't believe how careless I was.

"Okay." Adelheid said, trying to absorb what I said. "Who's the guy then?"

"An…oiran." Then there was silence, she didn't move of a second, and in that split second, I thought her eyes flared.

"I…see…" She choked out, closing her eyes sternly.

"I'll think about it. Give me some time."

As she left, I remained in the comfort of the wind and the sky, and felt that I wanted him to be here with me in the beach. I miss him already. I can already feel his gaze on mine, as our eyes burn into each other's'. My lips tingled, and my body ached to feel him. More skin-on-skin contact. More things I would like to know about him. More passionate confessions to each other.

_The chains of my heart tightened and fastened itself to yours, Tsuna. I'm sinning and lusting, as I imagine myself embracing you and bringing you to heaven. _

**Act**

The next few days, she continued performing. Every night, without fail, I would go to that courtesan house and sit at that exact seat, watching her dance. He was gazing at me the whole time she performed, it was as if, he was performing for me, _and only me._ When the owner called for the biddings again, I bid for him, but I didn't turn up in his room.

I just didn't want anyone having him. I am well aware that I'm falling for him, deeper and deeper, and I'm afraid that it has become a bottomless pit. There is no extent to how much I fell for him.

I stayed up late every night, and in the morning, I am simply too tired to wake up early to complete the rest of the paperwork. My father reprimanded me on that lightly, though he did not say much. Giotto didn't say much either, though occasionally, he'd check up on me. Even though he urged me to tell me what's on my mind, I didn't say much.

At last, night falls, and again, I made sure I was in proper attire, then I went to the courtesan house. The falling maple leaves dried up by the side, turning the whole street into a blend of yellow, orange and red.

I knocked on the backdoor lightly, entering from there to avoid attention. The door opened, and a servant welcomed me in. She told me that Higanbana-Oiran refused to perform today, unless I see her myself personally. I felt my eyes dart around, unsure of whether to see him.

_I'm afraid the dam would burst._

Indecisively, I make myself to his room. I was told to enter his room straight away without knocking. I thought it was impolite to do so, but I intruded his room anyway.

It was like fog descended-steam overtook the room, and I could hear the splash of water. I closed my eyes in disdain. It was like thousands of Higanbana took over the room. The scent was so overpowering… yet I felt like crumbling to my knees. My body could only take so much. Stepping in front and opening the doors to his bathtub, I blushed.

"You …look sexy." I murmured, trying to wipe the blush off my face. He blushed too, not expecting my presence. His white silky skin… pink nipples… everything I could see … I felt a sudden urge to remove him from the bathtub.

"Y-you came." I gave him a nod, as he rose himself from the bathtub. _And that made me lose control._

The moment he stepped out of the wooden bathtub, raw desire exploded and I grabbed him by his hand and pinned him to the wall, forcing a kiss on him.

"…I…I need you-" I mutter between the kiss. Everything I inhale-the scent of him, the wet skin of his, the slight curve of his body and his tongue.

"…I… need you too-" he breathed, as we get into another kiss. I let him control the rhythm, and adjusted to match his body, as he gently led me out of the bathroom while our tongues were still entwining. The hot, slick saliva of his was so addictive. I sucked his tongue, and let my hormones take over as we gently collapse on the bed sheets behind the area where we used to sit.

His saliva-is like a nectar-it's like a drug. I felt my hands touch his wet and slick hair, holding them so I can tilt his face to kiss him. Finally breaking the kiss, I pin his hands down to restrict movement.

I trail a burning kisses down his neck, and left several hickeys on the way down to his chest. Using my tongue, I licked and flicked his pink nipples.

"Are-" I licked again, "you sure-" transferring both of his hands to my right hand, and using my left, I rubbed his nipple, "you want this?"

"Uh-… Y-you know how" Moaning, "I- I feel about… you," He gasped, as I lay my head down to litter him with bites. Circling his nipples with my fingers, I gently tease it. I want him to want more, more, more. I want him to fall into the pits of desire for me… _only me…_

I stopped the teasing and removed my military jacket along with my white shirt inside, and expose myself to him. The him that was blushing heavily, panted to admire me, causing a fervent blush from me. Truth to be told, I don't know how he feels about me… is this display of submitting to me the answer? I need reassurances…

My hands trailed down the silky skin, down his stomach and no his navel. The contact sends jolts as we shudder slightly. Encasing my hands around his member, I thrust my hands in a forward and backward motion, pleasuring him.

I released his hands to use my free hands to remove and toss my pants and underwear off. Tossing them aside where I tossed my clothes, I blushed in sheer delight as we were fully exposed to the bottom-nothing else. As skin touched skin, the searing heat builds up-at every skin that is contacted by his skin.

Rubbing our members together seemed to be a much more effective way of reaching orgasm. I bring myself closer to him, as we rubbed off each other, enjoying the slow, gritting friction and the thrill and excruciation for more pleasure. His hands wobbled but sluggishly he managed to place his hands on my shoulders, as we moan out each other's name.

"A-Actually," he puffed, "My …n-ahh-name is …-Tsu-tsuna…nghy-yoshi…" through this, my close to shutting eyes from the immense pleasure and need slit open. Suddenly, I realized something… before that, I was lost in desire, I have forgotten the view set in front of me. It was quite a sight to behold-Tsunayoshi's half unladed eyelids falling, as he flushed.

His chocolate orbs now a darker colour, his pink nipples hard, and the sweat both of us were already breaking out-coating our bodies as we relentlessly broke apart.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," I groaned, "You have s-such…Ah …a d-delectable s-sahhsounding n-ame…"

His member is already licking pre-cum, just a little more… I moaned, as I bend down to lick it off.

"Ah," he moaned, flushing more. The moans made me more turned on.

"E-Enma-k-kun. I-I ahh, am going to-" I placed my index finger on his lips.

"I-I k..know…" his cum spilled out and splashed all over my stomach and his stomach. It dripped down to his rear.

"T-Tsuna-kun," I mutter, "Would you allow me to expose you?" I held his legs firmly, ready to pry it open already.

"E-Expose me, …please…" he begged, and without further ado, I parted his legs apart, and inched closer to him.

"I'm going to …expose you." I felt the heat rising to my head when I growled it. All these activities made my voice low and husky, but it didn't matter. Placing a finger inside, I waited for him to adjust.

When he's groaning in pain, I assure him that it's going to be alright… I want us to be as one…

"I'm …okay…" he assured me, so I slipped another finger in, waiting for his muscles inside to adjust. Consecutively, I placed a finger more in and did the same thing. Once he's all prepared, I thrust my fingers in deeper, trying to find that spot. Thrusting them in and out, I make sure he's all prepared.

Taking some of his cum from his stomach and mine, I applied them with my other free hand on to his entrance, feeling the firm curve of his butt.

"I'm going to-" I paused, when he nodded to give allowance. Lifting his legs up gently, I thrust in ½ length, waiting for him to adjust to the agonizing pain. Placing my hands on his stomach, I warm him as he break out into cold sweat.

"T-Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" I questioned, concerned. He took in another deep breath, before speaking.

"I-I'm okay…" he asserted, slowly and carefully, I thrust in deeper, heedful and afraid that the fragile beauty in front of me would break. He let out a slow groan. I felt him shifting, and I moved too.

I'll take it painstakingly slow because I don't want to hurt him. _I love him too much to hurt him._

Thrusting in quicker and quicker as the time stretched, both of us were lost in what we were doing-we were both incoherent to the surroundings and atmosphere.

"E-Enma-k-kun…ahh" Tsuna moaned, whilst I respond with another moan.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" I called, as both of us pulled close to each other. I straddle him while thrusting into him-hitting that sweet spot, making him moan even more, _that delicious moan… is music to my ears._

Both of us were close to reaching orgasm…

"Tsunayoshi-kun, t-tell me…" I whisper in his ear, as my heart swells to hear the words that who reassure me that it's not my one-sided love.

"Aaaah… I …ngh… l-love you…v-very much…" he confessed, and just as he confessed, I felt myself climax inside of him, spilling all my seeds into him. He climaxed too, spilling all his seeds all over the bed sheets and me.

"I love you," I confessed, claiming his hands in my hands, I placed it between our chests, between both of our hearts.

"Forever and forever, only you," I said, bringing his hands to my lips. I felt myself burn again, but it doesn't matter, because I'm over the moon now. It felt like I'm high on drugs-or even an everlasting fever. My accelerating heartbeat and my tingling burning skin…

Our lips inched closer again, as desire coursed through my veins again, and as we lock our eyes, I felt the same thing from him too…

**Yearning**

The long meeting dragged between the Vongole family. My eyes kept felling upon my watch, that tells me that only 5 minutes have passed. To be honest, I can't wait for night to fall. I wait to see him…

Giotto's sapphire blue eyes sternly frowned as he discussed some issue about the thugs that I beat up in the hospital. The culprit, which was me, has not been arrested yet because the thugs refused to speak of it due to their pride.

My father smiled at him like it was nothing, both of them not really serious in their work since there were only the 3 of us in the meeting. Apparently, Giotto was to represent his family. Yet, here I am, eyeing both of them discuss something they don't even want to discuss as they dart their eyes at each other.

I decided to feed the cats and stop interrupting what they were going to do later, and let them bring forward what they were going to do. Watching them flirting and shooting eye glances at each other reminded me of _Higanbana-Oiran…_ that pretty flower…

I had a hard time suppressing my feelings and yearning for her while working… this is getting out of control… is this what my father felt when he was unable to see Giotto?

"Uhm… Otou-san… I think it's time to feed the cats… both of you can carry on what you were going to do…" I purposely dragged my sentence longer so as to act that I didn't know what they were going to do later. I blinked and yawned, then proceeded to sloppily stagger out of the meeting room.

I'd avoid my meals in the meeting room's grand table tomorrow. I don't want to see any _stains_ in the table.

The sun was high in the sky when I strolled to the garden. The luscious greeneries were growing healthily, and the scent of Higanbana which I just had the gardener plant looked red and healthy. The cats lay sprawled out in the fields. When I arrive, they squirm to my feet, nuzzling me to get some affection and food.

I went to the small farm house built near the garden to find a bowl and a tin of cat's food. After getting it, I placed it gently on the floor and opened the tin with much effort.

I scratched one of the black cat's head as it gobbled the food.

"Hey… kitty… I want to fly away with him to somewhere far…far away…" I babbled, as I told the cat some insignificant stuff and continue to prattle on…

_Tsuna…_

After the cats were full, I went to wash the bowl and threw away the tin. Taking a glimpse of the time, I decided to visit him… and maybe we could think of an escape plan…

_I only want to be with you… _

I never wanted to be the Shimon head…

I slid out of the house and fled to the courtesan house. When the owner saw me, he said nothing but to invite me in. We were already acquainted since I last came here. Giotto and my father knows that I've been coming back here regularly, but they didn't know what I was doing. Though I'm pretty sure they know what I did.

"_Higanbana-Oiran_." I called, and the door slid open. He was covered in thicker kimono today. When the door was slammed shut, I leaned closer to him, unable to resist the desire of mine.

"E-Enma-kun…" he pleaded, as he inched back from me. Denial. This is denial. I should have known. I have overstepped our boundaries.

"Sorry, I was supposed to have a performance today… with us… sleeping together I don't think I'd be in the condition for it." he answered, shifting uncomfortably in the thick kimono. I restrained myself from touching him.

"It's…okay. I'm sorry too." I apologized, and he returned a tight smile.

It became awkward until I spoke, placing my hands on my jeans.

"_If only my yearning for you is fake_… I'll be lesser of a burden to you." I closed my eyes, as I prepared to leave. Just seeing him today would be enough, enough. I don't need sexual pleasure for me to be appeased. I just want to see him, _to possess him, to be inside of him, to make him need me. _

"_If wanting you is sinful…_ I am an _oiran_… how could I match up to your status… besides… I'm a male… this is sinful…" he lowered his head in shame, and I could hear the woefulness in this voice. It reverberated deep down in my heart, as my plan for escaping hatched from that.

_I want to be with you forever and ever. Everyday. Every night. Every single morning. Every afternoon. Just you._

"You're _already aware of my feelings, what can I say…?" _I closed my eyes and grunted, sighing. Would that plan work? I felt my heartbeat fasten as I opened my mouth.

"_If you want me to," I murmured, _voice deep and low, interrupting what he had to say.

"_So I beg you please…" he murmured, and I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath._

"_I'll snatch you away." _I claimed, and braced myself for rejection. He blinked, then as my statement sunk deep into him, he answered in a clear, firm voice.

"Please, _take me._"

**Hopeless**

The stars in the sky looked like they twinkled for us. Under the starry sky, we lay there in the field. He was dressed in my clothes. Although it was a size bigger, I think it looks good on him. It reveals more skin, and reveals the hickeys I gave him the other day. It has already started to fade away…

I close my eyes, as I tried not to think about it.

Although our lodging was taken care of, we can't possibly stay there forever. From the moment I left, I know that there was no turning back. Even if there was, that meant that… we wouldn't be able to be together.

The cricket's croaking flood our ears, and we joked and laughed about anything we found hilarious. These 3 days have been filled with nothing but enjoyment and fun. However, we all know that all good things must always come to an end. There's no happily ever after in this world. With joy, there'd be pain. This way, the world's equilibrium would be balanced. I think that we suffered enough already… but I'm only afraid heaven doesn't think so.

The gentle breeze blew, rustling of the grass silenced the crickets.

"These 3 days…were fun…" he simpered, his grip on my hand tightened. I enjoyed seeing him smile. It brightens my day up by a lot.

"Tsuna-kun…" I called. He leaned over in response, cutting the distance between us, as our lips touched.

Our lips merely came into brief contact when the muffled cries of the townsfolk's reach our ears. Curious to see what had occurred, we rushed to where the scream was being heard. They were being attacked by herds of wild dogs. I rushed to their aid, using my hyper dying will mode.

After the dogs were being chased away, the townsfolk cowered in fear under my presence. That irritated me, but both of us said nothing. One of the townsfolk approached Tsuna and whispered something in his ears. His eyes widened.

When I asked him about it, he shook it off, telling me it's nothing. We decided to move on; or rather, I did.

"Enma-kun, I think we had our fill… it's time to return to your duties…" Tsuna said, the woe in his eyes said nothing but tiredness. I gripped on his shoulders.

"Tsuna-kun, why? I thought you said…you didn't mind being with me even if we had to run…? I thought you said you didn't minded us being poor? I love you more than anything else in the world… so _please, _… stay with me…" I persuaded, pulling him into an embrace.

He didn't return my embrace. Was I the only desperate one…for his love? Was what he said when we bedded real? Under the canopy of starry night in the wilderness, I could feel him quivering.

I pulled him closer to me, to only feel his fingers digging in my clothes. He pushed me away, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry, Enma-kun… I don't think it'd work out between us." His voice was firm and resolved, and the chocolate brown orbs seem to flash a tint of orange. I was unsatisfied with that. I needed explanation.

"Tsuna-kun… could you at least tell me why? I'd do anything for you-I'll even capture the stars from the skies for you…" I claimed, taking his hands into mine, then bowed down to brush my lips on them. Before I could do that, he swatted his hands away from me.

"S-S-Stop it… don't come closer to me…"

_The flower rejects the butterfly. _

"Please…" he pleaded, taking a big step away from me.

"Why? Why is it not enough?" I interrogated, inching closer to him. My skin craved for contact, they ached for him, and my heart is shattering into tiny pieces right in front of him.

"I-I-… I got tired…" he mumbled, lowering his head.

My heart stopped that moment. I clenched my fists. If that is what he wished for, I'll give him. I love him too much for it.

"_I understand. Let's …head back."_

It felt as if the world was painted in black and white again. The boring, heart wrenching, dull world added with the colour of heart ache.

**Destiny**

Autumn was replaced by winter. Orange was replaced by white-the colour of pale white death-like my faltering heart. Every single night, I would still come to watch the graceful Higanbana-Oiran perform. Every night my heart wept. Every night I could feel his continuous gaze on me, as if he was only performing for me.

His eyes softened when they landed on me, but when he swept the fan across his face, his expression appears to be stoic. Was it a moment of weakness or…was that love?

_His very presence is intoxicating. _

I watched him move as memories of our unrequited love played out in front of my eyes. This destiny… is unchangeable… isn't it?

I didn't believed in fate, but now… it seems that heaven played a sick prank on us.

**Sin x Penalty **

_They say, if you committed a sin, you must pay for it, with a penalty. _

Higanbana-oiran stood upright, in front of me. It was him who called me to his room tonight. I had paid for him every night, but I never went to his room for his services.

"You need to stop this…" He advised, back facing me. He said he simply didn't want to face me.

"No. You have already denied me… can't you at least let me do this?" Images of me caressing him flashed across my mind, as I sat cross-legged.

"… You and I were never meant to be… you have your duties to your family. I want to let you know, I will never stop loving you, even if we cannot be together. You are bonded to your duties. So am I…" He choked out each word with much difficulty, and I could hear him sobbing.

"It's time to face the music… we committed a sin, so we must face a penalty now." He continued, wiping away his tears. They just wouldn't stop.

I could feel my eyes getting blurry, and beads of water that was brimming from my eyes that I couldn't control fell to the ground.

"…_If you really love me… I hope you never look back." The string of words formed by him… ceased my soul from breathing. _

"_I'll put a stop…to my fleeting dream. I'll put an end to this." The words escaped my mouth like a curse. _

"_Arrivederci." I mouthed._

"_Sayonara." He whispered. _

I wanted to reach out to embrace him, brush my lips against his skin, and be inside of him, but my body wouldn't move to him. Dragging my heavy body out of the courtesan house, I trudged silently in the rain.

I knew Adelheid approached her. My eyes flashed red. This is my resolve. I want to prove to everyone I'm not Loser Enma. I can take charge, and I want Tsunayoshi to sit by my throne, beside me.

Information of him being related to Giotto replayed itself in my head, as I storm back to the Shimon manner.

"_I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi. I wanted you so much… you can only become mine…and nobody else's. I'll see you again… soon."_

* * *

** Thy End(?)**

* * *

**E/N: **These 9,000 words were filled with so much emotions. Angst and sadness mostly, but they had their happy ending. Enma's going to do it. I really liked this piece of word I wrote-mostly because I could feel both what Enma and Tsuna were going through and feeling, it felt as if I became them. I sound so cliche. *dies*

**Notes: **Arrivederci(Italian) means until I see you again, or see you next time. Sayanora(Japanese) means goodbye. See the difference between both?

If I made the mistake of writing 'she' but it was supposed to be 'he'; please tell me. Thanks.

_Missdinosaur, _I hope you like this present. XoX. Sorry for the angst & all. I hope you cheer up (: or at least this fic can bring a smile to your face (some parts at least?).

Other than that, guys, tell me how you feel about this fic. (I know the smut scene was kinda… fail)…


End file.
